Pain
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: *Rated T for some gory stuff. Not really, but, whatever* Gingka had been captured and Ryuga joins him. And they see something they really didn't want to...


**This is, again, the boredum talking. I might make another chapter but I dont know so I'm just leaving it as complete for now. I heard that in Zero-G Gingka is missing and that in the end of Metal Masters Ryuga dies but that a lot of people think he's still alive. So I decided to play with that a little. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Gingka opened his eyes slowly and winced as his muscles ached from the actions of yesterday when he had been captured. Metal cuffs dug into his wrists and attached him to the wall. He tugged on them and winced as they dug even deeper into his skin. He set his hands back towards the wall and looked around the room. It was small and dark with only one tiny window up near the top of the ceiling. He closed his eyes as the door opened and a bright light shown into the room. Chains moved and then door slammed shut. Gingka blinked the spots in his vision away.

"Hagane?" came a voice that Gingka didn't ever expect to hear ever again. He opened his eyes and looked across the room to see Ryuga chained up against the wall. Blood fell down his chest from a cut just below his collar bone and his shirt was tone to pieces. His eyes were red from tears of pain that still slowly trickled down his cheeks. Gingka wondered if he looked that bad. They had cut his hair super short too and the red mark that was normally there was barley visible from the short cut it had been given.

"Ryuga? But how are you still alive?" Gingka asked. Ryuga blinked once in thought and shuddered.

"It's a long story, and I dont think it's something you want to hear," he replied. Gingka merely nodded and watched as Ryuga hung his head to look at the blood on his chest. Gingka looked over at his left arm at the huge cut they had left there. The torture was horrible and scary and he didn't think he'd live through it. Afterwards he hadn't moved until he had just woken up a few minutes ago. And here Ryuga was fully awake and taking it with only tears. Gingka hadn't even heard him scream. Suddenly the door opened and they were both pulled out.

...

Gingka looked down at his left wrist as it was cuffed to Ryuga's right arm. Ryuga lifted his arm and looked at the chains. He looked passed them and at Gingka for a moment. He set their arms down and watched as a man walked out of the shadows dragging someone. Gingka squinted to see who it was but he couldn't. Whoever it was they looked as if they were nearly dead. The man dragging him was tall and wore a black cloak. He walked out and tossed the man at their feet. Gingka gasped as Doji lay on the ground before them laying on his side, facing away from them.

Both boys stared at him as he lay there, both eyes closed. Was he really in so much pain he couldn't even open his eyes? The man let Doji lay there a long moment before rolling him over with his foot. Ryuga's eyes widened and he froze as Gingka let out a slight scream. In the middle of Doji's chest was a huge hole. The man kicked Doji. Gingka wondered why he would kick a dead body, but that was when Doji's eyes opened and he gritted his teeth. Ryuga gasped and Gingka shook. Doji was covered in blood and you could've seen his heart if you looked close enough, and yet he was still alive.

"You will watch us kill him," the man said. They looked up at him, silent. "Then you will be taken to the forest to be killed by the wildlife, cuffed together. All right boys, do it." He then walked away and two men tied Doji to the wall. Ryuga looked over at Gingka and Gingka looked back. Even though neither of them had ever liked Doji, they still agreed that he didn't deserve this. Doji screamed and they both looked over as the torture began.

...

Ryuga and Gingka rolled on the ground as they were tossed out of the moving truck and it drove away. Ryuga sat up and watched as it left them behind before looking over at Gingka. After all of Doji's screaming and the torture they had been forced to watch Gingka had been quiet in a way Ryuga knew wasn't normal in any way. The two stood up and Gingka went in the direction Ryuga tugged him in without question or even a grunt. Ryuga sighed. This was going to be a long journey...

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
